


plastered

by Brizeeb00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Semi-Voyeurism, awkward pining, dont try this at home kids, justcollegetingz, minor finn, plaster sex, poe almost stabs bens balls with a paintbrush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brizeeb00/pseuds/Brizeeb00
Summary: Poe Dameron, a senior art student asks his roommate Ben, and his friend Rey to model for his senior project, offering them $100 a piece for their services. They agree thinking they'll be sitting for a portrait. But it turns out that the situation they find themselves stuck in is a lot more than they bargained for.or, Poe makes a plaster cast of Ben and Rey having sex.





	plastered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reyloren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloren/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/kyberren/status/1135595566367477760)  
> I started it as a crack fic but as with all of my works I started taking the plotline seriously oops.  
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy it ksjdksk

Ben was in the middle of his novel when his phone rang with his roommate’s face illuminating the screen. Sighing, he set his book facedown on his lap and answered it, but before he could even say hello, Poe was already speaking.

“Benny Boy! How goes it?” He shouted through the speaker as if Ben’s ear wasn't pressed directly against it. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath.

“Was there something you needed?” He asked, wanting to get back to his reading and away from this headache-inducing phone call. He stared at his book cover as Poe spoke.

“Are you still down to model for my senior project?”  Ben sighed again. He had completely forgotten all about Poe offering him a hundred dollars to help him with this senior project. He let his hand fall to his side and tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling of his dorm.

“If the money you promised me is still on the table, then sure.” He said simply.

“Great! I’ll bring all the stuff to the dorm and we’ll do it there.” Poe paused, “Shave everything.” Then the line went dead. Ben threw his phone onto his bed and sat upright. Being totally hairless seemed like a weird request if Poe could just make him _look_ hairless in whatever art piece he was planning, but Ben pushed off his bed and headed towards the bathroom anyway.

 

Rey was walking past the art building when Poe slid in front of her, his face and hands covered in dry white clay from his sculpture class.

“Hey, you’re Finn’s friend, right?” Poe had some kind of on-again, off-again relationship with Finn and he and Rey had maybe talked twice before when Finn would invite him to her dorm room for movie night. She clutched her books closer to her chest and nodded.

“Yes, I’m Rey. You’ve literally been to my dorm room twice.” She said, checking her watch. She had studying to do and she really didn't have time for pointless small talk. She moved to walk past him when he stepped in front of her again, blocking her path once more.

“Would you consider modeling for my senior project?” He started picking at the bits of dried clay on his fingers as he waited for her reply.

“What would be in it for me?”

“I would worship the ground you walk on,” He paused as she raised her eyebrows at him in disbelief, “and I’d pay you. A hundred dollars.” She sighed and considered him for a moment. she would have to give up studying time to go sit for a portrait, but the extra money wouldn't hurt, especially since it was the end of the month and her funds were dangerously low.

“Fine.” She huffed and Poe let out a breath of relief.

“Great! Come by my dorm in like two hours! Finn knows where it is!” He looked her up and down quickly and then added: “Make sure you shave, like, everything.”

Before Rey could even inquire as to why she would need to be shaven for a painting, Poe had already turned on his heel and gone back inside the sculpting studio.

 

Rey showed up to Poe's dorm room thirty minutes late, as shaving her entire body took longer than she had originally expected, and then she got lost on the way and had to call Finn to help her navigate the part of campus where the senior residence halls were, as she had never been to that side of campus.

On Poe’s door was a whiteboard that read:

 

_Room 117_

_Dameron and Solo_

 

Rey knocked lightly on the wooden door.

“It’s open!” A voice shouted from the other side, but it wasn’t Poe’s. She pushed the door open to find Poe mixing a white liquid in a bucket near his bed and Ben Solo sitting in the bed adjacent to him. The larger man continued reading his book as she walked in the room, not even sparing her a glance.

“Oh, good, Rey’s here, now we can get started,” Poe said and clapped his hands together, a thin dust cloud puffing into the air at their contact. At the mention of her name, Rey saw Ben take his attention off the book in his hand and look up at her. She had never talked to him outside of class debates; they ran in different circles, but she had always appreciated his attractiveness. Poe stood up straighter and looked between the both of them.

“Ben, this is Rey, she’s Finn’s friend.” He gestured toward her with powdered hands.

“I know who she is, Poe, I had Regency Lit with her last semester,” Ben said, finally closing his book and setting it on the bed next to him. Silence permeated the air around them for a beat, until Poe spoke again.

“Well, now that you’re both here, I can show you the concept art for my project.” He shuffled over to his desk and began rummaging through the papers that were piled on it. They watched him in silence, Ben sitting on his bed and Rey still in her place by the door. She briefly let her gaze slide over to Ben. His side of the room was a lot more organized than Poe’s, with books neatly shelved on his desk and on the walls around his bed. She didn’t understand how someone could live with a roommate who was the complete opposite of them. Rey’s roommate Rose was as equally messy as she was.

Finally, Poe pulled out a piece of sketch paper from one of his various piles and held it in his hands. He nervously looked from Ben to Rey, and after a moment, held it out to Ben.

“Just remember I’m paying you and you already agreed to help me,” Poe said in a rush as Ben began to unfold the paper he was given. He opened it slowly and Rey wasn’t sure if he was trying to build suspense or if he really took that long to do something so simple. She watched his eyes get bigger as he scanned the sketch and then saw his cheeks turn several shades of pink as he glanced over at her before aiming an angered gaze at Poe.

“There's no way in _hell_ we’re going to do this.” Ben held the paper tight enough in his hand that Rey could see it crinkle and his gaze remained on Poe, who was looking at the ground dejectedly.

“I want to see it.” Rey said, holding out her hand for Ben to hand over the sketch, at which he stiffened.

“No, I don't think--” Rey snatched the paper from his hand before he could finish his sentence, ripping the corner of the paper in his tight grip. She looked at him again before analyzing the drawing in her hand. He blushed and turned away, fixing his glare back on Poe. On the page was a rough sketch of what looked like a couple, mid-coitus. On the bottom of the page, it read: _Title: Life Imitates Art. Plaster Medium._

Rey looked up at Poe, hoping her embarrassment couldn’t be detected on her face. The room was silent, and no one would meet her gaze. Ben wouldn’t even look in her direction. She crumpled up the sketch

“So you’re paying me _a hundred dollars_ so you can make a plaster cast of me and your roommate _fucking_ and then you’re gonna slap a Lana Del Rey lyric on it?” She furiously threw the wad of paper at Poe’s head. “You’re disgusting, Dameron.” Poe picked up the crumpled sketch from the floor and began smoothing it back out.

“I could have picked anyone to be the models, this isn’t some voyeuristic attempt to see you naked, Rey.” He placed the paper on his unmade bed and put his hands on his hips “Hell, I’ve already seen Ben’s penis at least five times.” Rey felt the heat rise up her cheeks. The last thing she wanted to think about at the moment was Ben’s penis, which if she agreed to this, she’d be getting _very_ well acquainted with _very_ soon. “Plus, it’s not like you’ll actually be doing anything. He’ll barely be halfway in and then I just need you to hold that position.” Ben made a choking sound. Rey shook her head, turned and made her way back to the door when Poe spoke again.

“What would it take to get you to agree to this?” Rey stopped, her hand resting on the doorknob. Several thoughts crossed her mind: it certainly would be an experience, and it’s not like it’s some stranger. It was _Ben_. Not that she knew him that well, of course, but she knew him. She sighed, still facing the door.

“Two hundred.”

“Done.”

“You can’t be seriously considering this.” Ben piped up from where he sat. Rey turned and put a finger up to shush him.

“Two hundred,” She put her hands on her hips and stared at Poe intently, “and you have to define your relationship with Finn. I’m tired of seeing him upset because you want to go fuck around with that redhead on the water polo team. Either be with him or break up with him.”

“Done and done. So why don’t we get started--”

“And,” Rey added, nodding her head in Ben’s direction. “Ben has to be on board. I’m not doing this if he’s not comfortable with it.” Her heart was pounding. she would understand if he didn’t want to do it, but she hoped he would agree.

Upon hearing his name, Ben stiffened. He now had both Rey and Poe’s attention on him, which made his face turn a deeper shade of pink than it had already been. Rey noticed that during her argument with Poe, Ben had taken one of his pillows and placed it in his lap. She thought it best not to point that fact out to the entire room, though she was finding it increasingly difficult to hide the smile that was creeping on her face.

“Does the two hundred deal extend to the both of us?” Ben asked, clasping his hands atop the pillow in his lap to try and look as natural as possible.

“Sure, dude.” Poe replied, exasperation clear in his voice. Ben’s gaze then shifted to Rey .

“Are you absolutely sure you’re okay with this?” He was searching her face, looking for any lack of surety, any semblance of hesitation. Rey simply nodded. She knew what she was agreeing to and she knew that Ben would probably never want to be in the same vicinity as her again to save himself from the embarrassment, but Rose was always telling her she needed to take risks and have more fun. That’s exactly what she was doing.

“Fine then, I guess I’m on board.”

“Okay, perfect.” Poe started mixing the liquid in his bucket again. “I’ll get everything ready. There are towels and vaseline in the bathroom. I need you both to strip and slather yourselves in vaseline. I’ll lay the tarp down.” Without another word, Rey turned on her heels and walked into the ensuite bathroom. Seniors really had it all; everyone in the sophomore residence halls had to share a communal bathroom. In that moment she was grateful, as she couldn’t imagine trying to explain any of this to someone else. Ben followed close behind her, stopping in the doorway and looking at everything in the room but her.

As Poe said, there were towels folded on the counter and two bottles of vaseline next to them, each with their names written on them in sharpie, almost as if he knew that everything was going to go his way. Rey scoffed and grabbed the bottle with her name on it and a towel.

“Right, I’m changing in the shower,” She said without looking back at him and moved towards the corner of the room where the shower was, shutting the glass door behind her.

 

Ben watched Rey grab her things off the counter and flinched when she slammed the shower door shut. He didn’t think she would actually agree to any of this; he definitely would not have agreed if she hadn’t. He padded towards the counter, where the bottle with his name on it stood alone next to a towel. Out of all the people Poe could have roped into doing this with him, he had to pick Rey.

Ben knew that Poe did it on purpose, as he had let slip during a conversation with him last semester that he was very fond of the sophomore girl in his Regency Lit class who could hold a debate with him like she was a college graduate. Ben sighed and moved to take off his shirt, lifting it over his head, when he noticed several pieces of cloth fly over the shower door in the mirror. He turned, his shirt now in his hand, to see Rey’s clothes in a pile on the floor, quickly accompanied by a pink bra and underwear.

Ben turned promptly back to the mirror, a blush rushing to his cheeks. He hadn’t been in close proximity to a naked woman since he graduated high school, and that was an experience he’d rather not remember. As he started to undo his belt, his eyes flicked to the shower door’s reflection: it was snowy glass, so he could barely make out the shape of her silhouette as she moved and his breath caught momentarily. After their class was over for the semester, he never thought he’d see Rey again except maybe in passing, let alone have her be naked in his bathroom covering herself in vaseline.

He had started pulling his belt off when the shower door opened, revealing Rey, glistening from the petroleum jelly and wrapped in a towel. Her eyes flitted up to him for a second before she averted her gaze to the ground and walked out of the bathroom without a word.

 

Poe had laid out a tarp on the ground in between his bed and Ben’s and placed a pillow at the head when Rey came out of the bathroom. The vaseline was making her thighs slick together and increasing her sensitivity as she walked across the room and back to where she had been standing by the door. She watched Poe vigorously mix the liquid that was in the bucket for several minutes until the bathroom door opened back up. Ben stood in the doorway, clutching the towel around his waist loosely, his torso shining in the light coming from the ceiling lamp. They stared at each other from across the room for a moment before Poe spoke up.

“Alright, so I won't exactly be covering you in plaster. Plaster on skin is asking for a trip to the emergency room and I don’t think either of you want that.” He stopped mixing whatever was in his bucket and stood up straight. “This is silicone,” He gestured to his bucket. “I’ll be making a mold of your position and then I’ll pour plaster in it later on.”

“So why exactly did you have us put on vaseline?” Ben asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“The vaseline is so any stray body hair that you didn’t shave doesn’t get ripped out when I pull the silicone off you.” He looked at Ben like that fact was something he should have known and then moved to stand between them. “So Ben, I’m gonna need you on the bottom, so go ahead and lay on the tarp.” Poe smiled smugly at him, only for Ben to respond with a glare. They stood like that for a beat until Ben finally sighed and started towards the tarp.

His head rested against the pillow as he lay flat on his back, still clutching the towel around his waist. He was pulling it tighter, trying to hide that fact that he was already tenting the material.

“Ben, buddy, I’m gonna need you to take off the towel.” Poe said, earning yet another scoff from Ben. He pulled the towel off and out from under his body and Rey had to avert her gaze as heat crept up her neck and to her cheeks. A moment’s silence passed and she watched Poe cock his head to the side. “Huh, it’s bigger than the last time I saw it.” He said it like it was a normal statement he made every day.

“Can we just get a move on?” Ben half-shouted from the floor. She could tell he was getting annoyed, she would be too if her roommate was commenting on the size of her dick. Poe turned towards her, clearing his throat to try and stop the laugh that was coming up.

“Rey, could you please go and uh, position yourself? I’ll turn around if it makes you more comfortable.” He motioned over to where Ben laid and she pulled her towel closer to herself, and taking a deep breath she walked over to the tarp, looking everywhere but at Ben.

He wasn’t looking at her, either; he seemed to have his gaze fixated on a specific corner of the ceiling and his eyes were burning holes into it. She still had her towel on when she got down onto her knees and straddled him, refusing to take it off until the last possible moment. She let out a shaky breath when she felt his skin against her thighs, trying hard to make it seem like she was breathing heavy from the exertion of kneeling down.

“So,” Rey cleared her throat. “I guess I’m just going to--” She trailed off, not knowing how to explain her next set of actions. Ben nodded, still fixated on the ceiling and trying hard to keep his breathing even. She slid back a bit, lifting herself slightly before placing her hand around him, guiding him to her entrance. She watched as his eyes fluttered shut and he sucked in a small breath due to the contact.

She sank down on him, biting her lip to suppress the moan that threatened to come out at the feeling of being stretched. Ben held his breath as she took him in, inch by inch, until she was perfectly seated on him. She felt his body shake slightly under her as he let out a large breath and cleared his throat. As soon as she was situated, she let the towel fall onto the floor. Ben’s eyes were still closed and his head was still turned to the side, but she saw his jaw set as he felt the towel fall.

“Poe,” Rey choked out, trying not to think about the feeling between her legs. “I think we’re ready now, if we could just do this.” Poe turned around and looked at them, head again cocked in analysis.

“I’m going to have to make some positional changes, and then we can get started.” Rey felt her entire face heat up. If she moved at all, she knew something would happen and she would never it live down. Poe came over and squatted down next to them, his eyes examining everything.

“Rey, I need you to lean down and grab his shoulders. Your stomachs need to be flush against each other.” Rey let out a long breath and closed her eyes, doing as instructed. She bit her lip to stop the small moan that threatened to spill out of her lips at the change in position. Her face was close enough to Ben’s now that all he had to do was tilt his neck up slightly and she could kiss him if she wanted to. That was, if he ever looked at her again.

“Okay, I’m gonna need you to arch your back and uhm,” Poe cleared his throat, “slide up a bit.” At that, Ben’s eyes flew open. His eyes were still trained on his spot on the ceiling but Rey could feel his heartbeat quicken and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. If either of them moved, sounds might be made; sounds that neither of them really wanted Poe to be present for. She let out a long sigh, closing her eyes and mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. She slid up him slightly, letting out a shaky breath as she did so, trying her hardest to not make a sound. Ben didn’t either, though his eyes were squeezed closed again and his breathing was ragged. It wasn’t until Rey arched her back that she let out the softest whimper in his ear and she felt his entire body tense. Suddenly, the sound of Poe clapping his hands together pulled her out of her daze.

“Alright Ben, relax your hands.” He said simply, and Rey wanted to laugh. Was now _really_ the time for Poe to be pointing out just how tense Ben was? Just then, she felt the warmth of his hands splayed across her ass and gasped. She heard shuffling as Poe moved off the tarp and grabbed what she could only think could be his bucket.

“I have three buckets of silicone that I’m going to pour on you guys for even distribution, but I may have to,” he paused, Rey could feel him looking at the place were her and Ben were connected, “brush it on in some places.” Great, as if this wasn’t embarrassing enough already.

Poe made quick work of it. He poured the silicone on Rey’s back and let it spread, covering her and Ben with the sticky white liquid. The irony of the situation made her snort, grabbing Ben’s attention. He glanced at Rey out of the corner of his eye, his acknowledgment of her making her blush. Poe did, in fact, have to brush the silicone on in between their thighs, and he did it in between every new coat. The hard-bristled paintbrush didn’t exactly feel nice near the apex of her thighs, but after the first coat, it was easier to deal with.

She had thought that once they were covered in the silicone, Ben’s demeanor would soften, that he’d at least look at her. They didn’t have to talk but she wished he wouldn't pretend that she wasn’t there. She had been examining his right ear in silence for the entire half hour that they were sitting there, and she was sure that if he ever needed said ear reconstructed, she could do it with her eyes closed. She had moved on to examining his neck muscles when he flexed inside her, surprising her and pulling a yelp from her throat.

“Poe, could you be a bit gentler with my nuts please?” Poe had been brushing the last coat of silicone on and must have jabbed Ben with the brush a little too hard. Ben relaxed after that, fixing his stare back on the ceiling and setting his jaw.

“I’m sorry,” was all he said.

“It’s fine,” Rey cleared her throat, surprised that he broke his silence toward her at all. “You’re fine.” She stared at him for a moment, studying his face, and opened her mouth to speak again, but before she could get a word out, Poe’s voice rang through the room.

“Alright, I’m done. Now we just have to wait for the silicone to cure.”

“And how long will that take?” Rey asked, turning her head slightly, the silicone blocking her range of motion. He plopped on Ben’s bed and checked his watch.

“Please get off of my bed.” Ben’s voice was deep and the annoyance in it was heavy. Poe ignored him.

“Should take about an hour to cure completely.” He pushed off Ben’s bed and moved over to his side of the room. “But I have a class to get to, so play nice, kids.” He picked his backpack up off the floor by his bed.

“Poe, you can’t just leave us here!” Rey shouted

“See you in an hour and a half!” Poe called on his way out. Then the door shut behind him, leaving Rey and Ben laying on the floor, naked and covered in silicone. It was silent after that, reverting back to the way it was before Poe left. Silent and _awkward_. Rey was dying for some friction at this point; the pressure of him inside her, non-moving, was the most frustrating thing she had ever experienced, but she knew if she moved and ruined the mold, Poe would kill her. She needed a distraction; she needed to talk.

“This isn’t exactly how I imagined our first date.” She said, not believing the words coming out of her mouth. “I mean, not that I imagine dating you,” She stuttered. “I mean, not that you wouldn’t be a good date,” She cleared her throat. “I’m going to shut up now.” Ben still didn’t look at her, but he smirked.

“Do you always ramble when you’re nervous?” He asked. She considered that for a moment and smiled.

“Only on days when I’m naked and covered in silicone.” He let out a breathy laugh, and then suddenly, she was face to face with him. He was looking at her, eyes locked with hers. She so wished she could move. “So, you call this a date?” His voice was deeper than it had been earlier, but there was something uncertain wavering in it. Rey smiled and glanced down to where they were connected.

“Is this not what normal people do on a date?”

“I don’t know, I think I would have bought you dinner before asking you to have half-sex with me so my roommate could cast us in plaster.” He smiled at her and she laughed. She could have looked at his smile for ages.

They talked about anything they could think of to fill the ninety minutes that they were alone. Ben was really easy to talk to when he was comfortable with a person. They talked about majors and career choices to get the obligatory topics out of the way. Ben’s was English, Rey’s was Technical Engineering, but she took Regency Lit last semester because she needed an elective and it was her favorite era of literature. Favorite movies were a topic of hot debate between them, with Ben swearing that _Die Hard_ , Rey’s favorite movie, is definitely _not_ a Christmas movie, and Rey telling Ben that he had to pick a different favorite movie because only pretentious assholes like _Citizen Kane._ They spent most of their time, however, making fun of Poe.

“So, wouldn’t this be art imitating life?” She asked him, recalling the title of Poe’s concept sketch. Ben smiled again and nodded.

“Yeah, for an art major, the concept of metaphor is kind of lost on Poe.” he laughed. The movement of his laughter rubbed against Rey in just the right way and she let out a breath, digging her nails into his shoulders. She bit her lip and looked down at him, noticing he had closed his eyes again and that there was a slightly pained look on his face.. Releasing his shoulders, she whispered out a soft apology and averted her gaze from his. He let out his own breath.

“Don’t be sorry. You have no idea how much I wish I could move right now.” There was longing in his voice and she saw his eyes search her face as he did before. She wasn’t sure what prompted his next sentence, whether it was the lust that was lingering throughout the room making him feel bold or what. “You’ve always been so beautiful.” He said with a reverent tone in his voice. Her eyes snapped toward him, the blush on her cheeks giving away how she felt.

“Um, thank you.” She cleared her throat. “You’re not so bad looking yourself.” She wasn’t sure when he had started leaning his head closer to her, but she was suddenly very aware that his lips were millimeters away from hers. All she had to do was close the distance with one simple movement. He whispered her name, and his eyes flicked down to her lips before coming back to rest on her own eyes. She was about to move and press her lips against his when the door opened and Poe’s loud voice filled the room.

“Alright, let's get you guys out of that silicone!” He stood in the doorway as Ben and Rey craned their necks as best they could to look at him, both of them wishing he would have taken five minutes longer.

 

Poe was right, the vaseline helped the mold slide right off. As soon as Rey was free to move, she slid off Ben and stood up, aching from sitting in the position for so long. She was suddenly aware that she was standing fully nude and that Ben could now see more than just the top of her chest. Heat rose up to her neck and settled on her cheeks. Poe was still pulling the silicone off of Ben’s legs when Rey cleared her throat.

“I’m going to use your shower.” Poe didn’t even look back up at her, he was too focused on what he was doing.

“Yeah, sure, that’s fine.” He mumbled. Rey turned without another word and walked into the bathroom. Her clothes and Ben’s were still strewn all over the bathroom floor and she began to long for him as she bent down to turn the shower on. She imagined him taking her from behind, bending her over the countertop so she could watch in the mirror. She shook the thoughts from her mind. Now was not the time to start fantasizing about him! She needed to get the grimy feeling of vaseline and silicone off her body and leave as soon as possible.

The warm water felt nice on her aching joints. She had half a mind to make Poe pay for a masseuse since he had got her into this mess. She washed her hair with some expensive shampoo that she only thought could be Ben’s as Poe didn’t seem to ever wash the clay dust out of his hair, and then squirted some blue body wash gel into her hand. There was only one loofah in the shower, and she wasn’t sure whether it was Ben’s or Poe’s, but she didn’t want to risk it either way. She used her hand to lather the soap onto her body, relishing in the crisp, clean smell of it.

Her hand traveled further down her stomach to between her thighs as the image of Ben from earlier, standing shirtless in front of the mirror, floated into her mind. It didn’t become apparent to her what she was doing until a small moan escaped her lips. She was getting off to him, in _his_ shower. Letting out a shaky breath, she quickly rinsed off and shut off the water, hoping they hadn’t heard her over the sound of the shower running.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in her clothes from before and her hair sopping wet, Poe was sitting cross-legged on the tarp, examining the mold, and Ben was sitting on his bed, the towel back around his waist. His eyes met hers as she stepped into the room but neither of them said anything.

“Well,” She said, more to Ben than anyone else. “I guess I’ll see you around then?” He nodded in response. Poe pulled his attention away from his mold for a minute to see who was speaking, as if he had forgotten other people were there.

“Oh, bye Rey. Your money is on my desk.” he gestured to the furniture that sat at the foot of his bed and promptly went back to the silicone in his hand. Rey rolled her eyes and smiled at Ben, taking the two hundred dollars that rested on top of a pile of sketches. As she walked out the door to their room and into the hallway, she heard Poe exclaim:

“Ben, I can see the vein in your dick so clearly!” Followed by the sound of something, probably a pillow, being thrown, and a door slam.

 

A week and a half passed, and Rey hadn’t seen Ben again after their art project adventure. Rey made Poe swear the next day when he came by to see Finn not to tell anyone who the models were for his project under threat of death, to which he responded that Ben made him promise the same thing after she left and after he’d spent two hours in the bathroom doing god knows what.

Rey felt heat rush to her face before it pooled between her thighs. She thought of Ben in bed that night.

It became finals week, and instead of studying, Rey was being dragged to the art gallery by Finn (who could now proudly call Poe his exclusive boyfriend) to see the Senior art projects on display. She had expressed an extreme disinterest in going, but Finn had begged her with puppy dog eyes. So now here she was, in a dress, waiting in line to see her naked self in plaster.

The gallery was packed with people holding champagne flutes and chattering about one pretentious thing or another. She and Finn had moseyed around, looking at all of the different paintings and sculptures, and Rey had quietly hoped that something had happened to Poe’s piece and he couldn't display it.

But there it was in all its glory, a spotlight trained on it for everyone to see. Poe had covered the shape of their bodies in planets and galaxies and stars, with the brightest star located between her thighs. Her eyes slid over to the title plaque and she almost spit her champagne all over the statue. It read:

_The Big Bang_

_by_

_Poe Dameron_

At that moment, Poe came over with a giant smile on his face and wearing a pair of fake glasses, enveloping Rey into a hug.

“Why are you wearing 3D glasses with the lenses popped out?” She asked him, taking another sip of her champagne. He laughed and took them off, examining them.

“They help me earn pretentious points with the art teachers.” He shrugged. “What did you think about the piece?” He asked her excitedly and she turned back towards it, cocking her head as if she was analyzing it.

“It’s great, I love the paint job, it’s very pretty.” She wasn’t sure what to say at an art show, but she seemed to appease Poe enough with her analysis.

“I knew you’d love it!” He exclaimed, before getting pulled away by some of his artist friends. She sighed and looked at it once more, downing the rest of her champagne in one gulp and tilting her head to the side again, as if she would gain new insight.

She stood there in silence for a while, just staring at it, when she felt someone stand behind her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt him lean down over her shoulder.

“At least he changed the title.” Ben’s voice rang in her ear and a chill ran down her spine. Rey turned to face him and he smirked.

‘What are you doing here?” She asked him as though she didn’t know that Poe probably dragged him here himself.

“Poe refused to pay me until I agreed to come to this thing.” He had his hands in the pocket of his jeans, and his sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. He looked mouthwatering, and it was taking every inch of her resolve to not lose it in front of him.

“Also, I thought I should take you out for that dinner I promised you.” He said, folding his arms in front of him. Rey took in a small gasp and then smiled, the champagne she chugged making her feel slightly bolder. She walked closer so that she had to crane her neck slightly to look at him.

“Ben Solo, are you asking me on a proper date?” He uncrossed his arms as she got closer and she took one of his hands in hers.

“Yes, it seems I am.” He watched as she examined his knuckles and interlocked their fingers together.

“Is Poe invited?”

“No.”

“Will there be any silicone involved?” At that, there was a mischievous glint in his eye, and he smirked.

“Possibly.”

“Well, let's get going then.” She turned and pulled him by his hand, leading him out of the art gallery and into the warm summer night.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give a quick thank you to [mihri](https://twitter.com/kyberren) for selling me her kidney to write this fic and to my beta [ellie](https://twitter.com/sanktasheretic), without whom there would be an abundance of apostrophes in this fic.
> 
> Also, I know I have to update my valentine's day fic still don't remind me! I've been busy getting ready for a con and just barely have found the time to start writing again skjdfaksd


End file.
